


Stuck with you (Not quite a bad thing)

by dobe_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, I’m sorry this is a mess, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Unintentional flirting, but some time, i dont know when, kenma has his big hands fetish awakening, kenma is impressed at Wakatoshi’s gaming potential, kuroo is a proud mum, subtle but it’s there, they get stuck in a lift, undeniable chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: As he tries to leave early after a night of socialising at a volleyball event, Kenma gets stuck in the lift with none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi.(And he soon realises that it's not such a bad thing after all.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Stuck with you (Not quite a bad thing)

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, head empty, only ushiken.

It all starts when when Kenma and Ushijima are both waiting for the lift.

They’re both at the fanciest hotel nearest to the Sendai gym, where the top tier league teams have gathered for a week-long special practice event. 

Kenma is here to accompany Kuroo, who has some official things to do for the volleyball association. He is also here to catch up with Shoyou, of course, and to take a (forced) break from all the streaming that he has done in the last few weeks after the new game launch.

Which leads him to this exact moment. 

“Hello. I’m Ushijima-”

“Wakatoshi. Yeah, I know,” Kenma says, eyes still glued to his Switch game console.

“Oh.”

They’re both waiting together in the lift lobby, likely to get back to their hotel rooms upstairs. Well, Kenma is hoping to escape back to his shared room with Kuroo after the welcome dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. Unlike Kuroo and the others, he does not intend to socialise with drinks, and his Switch is running out of battery.

Given Ushijima's tired eyes and posture, Kenma guesses that he is intending to do the same. Word got around that he has just flown in from the States a few days ago and barely made it for the event.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to do one last bit of socialising. Kenma figures that it will only last till they get up to his or Ushijima’s floor, whichever comes first, and then he is really done for the night. Besides, Ushijima seems keen to continue the conversation.

Licking his lips, Kenma responds with a quiet introduction of his own. 

“I’m Kenma.”

“Yes, Nekoma’s setter from when we were in high school. We played once in nationals.” A pause. “Your hair is darker now.”

Kenma is a little surprised that he remembers that one match, and even more surprised that Ushijima paid attention to his hair back then.

He glances up at the pro volleyballer, who is still as big as he looked across the net a few years back. Now, he looks more mature in a maroon dress shirt and black slacks. At least more mature than Kenma in a hoodie and ripped jeans. 

After the brief head-to-toe assessment, Kenma looks back down at his game.

“Yeah. I don't have to dye it as often.”

Kenma feels Ushijima watching him curiously. He shifts under the gaze, unsure what the other would say about his preference for blond highlights as compared to a complete dye, or if Ushijima is even aware of such things.

Ushijima is known in the volleyball circles not for knowledge of the latest hairstyle trends, but for his curt manner of speech in social situations. While he’s not the most sociable himself, Kenma is aware that there is a time, place _and_ manner to say certain things. And from what he has heard, apparently Ushijima is still learning in that respect. So, Kenma readies himself for any brusque comment that might come his way.

After a moment, Ushijima speaks.

“This current hairstyle is nice. It brings out your golden eyes.”

Kenma stills at the unexpected comment. He looks up at Ushijima again who is still staring intensely back at him. Being looked down upon at an angle like this can get anyone feeling intimidated, but Kenma is used to being around tall people all his life, so he stands his ground. 

Plus, Ushijima just gave him a compliment. He seems harmless. Probably. 

“Um, thanks?” Kenma replies slowly, a little unsure. He looks back at his Switch console, only to realise that his character just lost half his health points after taking a few hits.

Before Ushijima could say anything, the lift arrives and the doors open with a chime. Ushijima gestures the way in.

“After you, Kenma-san."

Kenma raises his eyebrows at Ushijima’s overly formal stance. Yet, admittedly, he is also slightly intrigued.

“Please, drop the honourific,” he tells Ushijima as he walks in. “It makes me feel old.” Ushijima nods and follows behind him.

“Likewise for myself, then.”

Soon the lift door closes. Ushijima presses the button for the twenty-sixth floor and helps Kenma with his two floors above.

“How was the States?” Kenma asks politely, looking up briefly then back down in the midst of delivering a power up combo.

“Oh, you have heard.”

Kenma nods.

“I visited my father. It was nice with the season changing into autumn. But I am ready to get back into training for the upcoming league.”

Kenma nods again to show he’s listening. Ushijima obviously notices, because he continues.

“I do not see you at volleyball events very often. Why are you here this time?”

Kenma shrugs. He explains how Kuroo threatened to hide one of his gaming monitors if he doesn’t take a break. It doesn’t help that Shoyou chimed in on that too.

“Kuroo-san is indeed capable,” Ushijima nods. Kenma suddenly recalls that the two of them have met several times before at various events. “He has a witty mouth and is very good at networking.”

“He is.”

“What work do you do now, with your computer monitors?”

Kenma is not sure whether to be surprised or not that Ushijima doesn’t know of his streaming channel that gets him millions of viewers and heaps of money. He tells him anyway.

“I stream games.”

“What does that mean?”

“Uh, I play games online and people watch as I play,” he explains, finding the need to describe his job to a similar aged peer a rare novelty. “Kind of like watching a movie, but I'm directing it live.”

It is almost comical the way Ushijima furrows his eyebrows to make sense of it all. Kenma stifles a snort, not wanting to be rude.

“Just Google it next time, or get Kageyama to show you.”

Ushijima nods.

“Okay, sure-”

Suddenly, the lift jerks. Kenma loses his balance and grabs the bar behind him before he crashes into Ushijima, who also fumbles.

“What just-”

Then, a few more jerky movements, and the lift stops moving entirely.

When he is certain that they are completely stationary, Kenma looks up to see how high up they are. The green pixelated ‘nineteen’ shines next to an arrow pointing up. And right next to it, a tiny red dot blinks incessantly.

He walks in front of Ushijima and goes to push the button for the doors to open. Nothing changes. He tries a few more times but it still doesn’t work. The display remains unchanged, and Kenma comes to the realisation almost as quickly as Ushijima does. He knows, because Ushijima actually voices the thought unhelpfully. 

“I think we are stuck.”

Kenma doesn’t mention how he is simply stating the obvious, but is at the same time also feeling a little calmer after sensing Ushijima’s unwavering composure. 

Kenma checks his phone. There is no cell reception. He sees Ushijima doing the same and shrugging too. So much for a fancy hotel.

Naturally, he decides to press the bright red emergency button on the panel next. A sharp alarm echoes through the enclosed space, its sheer volume and pitch shocking both of them into a coordinated jump.

“That is very loud," Ushijima grunts. 

Kenma agrees.

“But I don’t think we have a choice," he tells the taller man.

“I suppose you are right.”

”You might want to cover your ears.”

Ushijima nods, and does as Kenma says.

Kenma tucks his chin into the collar of his hoodie and covers one ear with his shoulder. Then, he jabs the emergency button many, many times until he is satisfied, all while trying his best to tune out the shrieking sound.

When he turns around, he sees Ushijima watching him with an amused expression.

“What?” He asks.

Ushijima points to the console in Kenma’s other hand.

“You pushed the button like you are playing one of your games.”

This time, Kenma can’t help the snort that escapes him.

“Occupational hazard,” he says.

To his surprise, Ushijima actually smiles.

They have a short conversation with security through the intercom, and are told that the technician is on his way.

Already tired, Kenma slides down the back wall into a seat on the floor. He’s sorely regretting the tight jeans that Kuroo made him wear, since track pants were apparently unacceptable at the restaurant.

Ushijima joins Kenma on the carpet to his right, huge body and long legs taking up almost half the tiny lift.

“I wonder if they’ll take long,” Kenma grumbles. His Switch is running on five percent battery.

“There was once a guy who got stuck in an elevator for forty one hours,” says Ushijima.

Kenma grimaces.

“That is not reassuring at all.”

Ushijima lets out a breath that sounds almost like a laugh. 

“I believe that was an anomaly. It should take around half an hour or so before we are free.”

Kenma nods, shrinking back into his hoodie. He props his console on his knees in front of his chest, taking up little space in comparison to his lift companion.

The silence is not uncomfortable, made so by the soft familiar sounds of his fighting game and Ushijima’s calm demeanour.

After noticing Ushijima staring quietly for a while, though, Kenma decides to ask.

“Do you want to play?”

Ushijima's face lights up almost immediately, though he still looks slightly hesitant about approaching. 

“Can I?”

Kenma shrugs. He saves the current level before handing the Switch over. 

“Sure, I don't mind.”

Ushijima is surprising good at this game. He is a quick learner, as expected of one of Japan’s star athletes. After only a few minutes, he is hashing out the basic combos and moving onto complicated ones, not as quickly as Kenma, obviously, but well, as fast as a rookie like him can.

It must be his big volleyball hands or something. Strong, coordinated fingers and all.

Right at that thought, Ushijima’s character abruptly does some dive down a cliff and dies.

"Guess my fingers are not so strong and coordinated after all," says Ushijima as he restarts the level. 

Kenma freezes.

“Don’t tell me I said that out loud.”

Ushijima looks at him with the ghost of a smile.

“Yes, you did.”

When the battery officially dies, Ushijima returns the console to Kenma. Kenma shoves it into his hoodie’s large pocket and slumps against the wall again.

“That was fun,” Ushijima says. “Thank you for sharing it with me. You are very kind.”

“You’re too polite. It’s just a game.”

“Still, I appreciate it. It is not often that people share things so willingly with me.”

Kenma tilts his head and wonders.

“Why is that?”

“They say I am too intense. I think it scares them, even though that is not my intention.”

Kenma sits on that for a bit. It is not untrue. He can see how people who barely know Ushijima and have not spent decent time with him, like, say being stuck in a lift together, can come to that conclusion.

But from what he knows of Ushijima now, which is far more than what he knew half an hour ago, Kenma shrugs. 

“I think you’re okay."

When the lights suddenly go out, Ushijima places his phone on the floor with the flashlight side up. It makes shadows dance on their faces, but at least they can still see each other.

The intercom crackles with a message that the technicians have arrived and are working on the lift. Kenma sighs in relief.

But after a few minutes, he’s starting to get antsy and jittery again, especially now that he is sitting with nothing for his hands to busy themselves with. He supposes that he could play some games on his phone if he wanted to, but he’d much prefer not be left sitting in total darkness if both his and Ushijima’s phone batteries go dead. Instead, he reaches into his pocket to fiddle with the buttons on his Switch.

As if noticing his unease, Ushijima moves slightly closer. They were already sitting side by side when Kenma was guiding Ushijima through the game play earlier. But now, they're close enough that their shoulders are touching.

For someone who dislikes physical contact, there is something grounding about Ushijima that makes Kenma all right with their proximity. 

“What is one thing that you would like to eat once we get out?” Ushijima asks.

“Huh?” Kenma frowns, slightly confused at the random question.

“My father always said that thinking about the things you like can make you feel better.”

Kenma nods in understanding this time, though he is not sure if Ushijima can see it clearly in the dim lights.

“I like apple pie.”

“Decent choice,” Ushijima comments. “I know a cafe down town with delicious apple pie, but I do not have it very often.”

Kenma takes in the response. Distracted by the questions and answers, he feels his heart slowing where it previously was about to rev up with restlessness.

“How about you?” He asks back, curiosity creeping in.

“What about me?”

“What is your favourite food?”

“Oh, I like hayashi rice.”

“That’s a lot of meat.”

Ushijima hums.

“I do have a relatively high protein diet, and it is delicious, so it is just right for me.”

Suddenly, the intercom crackles again with a man's voice asking them to hold on to something. Before either of them can respond, the lift quickly drops several feet. Kenma lets out a surprised yelp, stomach swooping as he bumps into Ushijima.

Quickly, he tries to right himself, but stumbles again when the lift jerks up this time, making him drop right into Ushijima’s lap.

“Are you okay?”

Kenma jumps when he hears Ushijima deep voice so close by that he feels it next to his ear. There is a hand resting on his waist to support him, and it sends tingles down his spine. Suddenly his hoodie is a little too warm.

When he turns his head, he sees Ushijima's face right in front of his, olive green eyes watching him with concern. 

“Kenma?”

Swallowing, Kenma looks down and nods. He notices his hand on Ushijima’s chest and pulls it back immediately.

“I’m okay,” he says quietly. “You...You can let go now.”

Ushijima nods back and removes his hand from Kenma’s waist. Still, Kenma can’t stop the weird racing of his heart. He tries to explain it away with being surprised by the jerky lift, but his traitorous brain knows quite well that that’s not it. 

Soon, the lift starts moving and continues its ascent at its usual pace. And just like everything else in the last few seconds, the lights suddenly come back on.

Using the bars just above their heads, they both pull themselves to stand upright in the moving lift. 

Soon, they arrive on Ushijima’s floor, lift chiming loudly. After bending down to grab Ushijima’s phone and handing it over to him (“Thank you very much, Kenma.”), Kenma waits with bated breath as the lift doors finally open.

Outside, Kuroo, Kageyama and a few other men in uniform greet them enthusiastically, and Kenma’s entire body sags in relief.

Ushijima does that funny gesture thing again, and lets Kenma step out before he does.

“Kenma! Are you okay?” Kuroo asks as Kenma goes to stand next to him.

Kenma simply nods, eyeing Ushijima and Kageyama as they speak quietly next to them. 

After making sure that neither of them need medical attention, the hotel staff who is still holding the lift door open asks if any of them want to go back in to head back up. 

Kenma shakes his head. 

"I want to take the stairs.” 

Kuroo nods and thanks the men for their help. 

The small crowd begins to disperse in different directions. Kuroo starts heading towards the stairwell, and behind them, Kageyama is already a few doors along the opposite end of the long corridor.

But Kenma notices that Ushijima has stopped following his team mate, and has instead turned to look back at Kenma. He looks like he is considering something, and then, having decided, he starts taking large strides towards Kenma who is still rooted to the floor in front of the lifts. 

When Ushijima is near, Kenma instinctively takes a step forward to close the distance. 

For a few moments, they stay standing in front of each other, waiting. 

"I-"

"It-"

They start at the same time, making Ushijima do that breathy laugh again. Kenma bites his lip, putting his hands in his pocket to fidget with the buttons on his Switch.

"I hope to see you around, Kenma," Ushijima says finally.

Kenma nods, making sure to look up at Ushijima as he replies.

"Yeah, see you." 

Early next morning in his and Kuroo’s shared hotel room, there is a buzz from Kenma’s phone that wakes him out of slumber. He lets out a tiny groan and flips on his side to feel for the device. On it is a message from a new number.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_Hello Kenma._

_This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I got your number from Kageyama, who got it from Hinata during our morning run. I hope you do not mind._

Kenma stares at the time stamp. It’s six in the morning. Of course the volleyball idiots are up and about, having already finished their regular ten kilometre ‘warm up’ run or whatever it is that volleyball pros do to wake their bodies up in the morning. Kenma wouldn’t know, because he has always ‘warmed up’ by lazing in bed for an hour or so.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_I hope you are feeling better._

_I just wanted to thank you for the company during yesterday’s unfortunate lift incident._

_You are a very interesting person._

Kenma is not sure who’s the interesting one, because judging by the length of the text, Ushijima seems to have written an entire essay. Who texts an _essay_ to _thank_ someone for being stuck in the lift together?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_I would like to invite you to have some apple pie at the cafe I mentioned yesterday. We can go after my afternoon practice later._

_Would_ _you be interested?_

 _Wait, what?_ Kenma’s feels himself becoming more awake as he reads.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_I would like to know you better._

Oh. _Oh._

Kenma thinks about it for a second. He’s definitely not opposed to having some apple pie, and more interestingly, he likes that the Ushijima he met last night is really not the person whom everyone says he is. A little odd and overly polite, sure, but he's more of an enigma than someone completely tactless and boring. Talking to him felt like playing a particularly challenging level in a game, the kind with hidden surprises. Kenma particularly likes being surprised. He also realises that he likes big hands.

Biting his lip, he sends a quick reply.

**Kodzuken:**

_Will there be ice-cream?_

Ushijima replies after a minute.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_Yes the place serves ice-cream with its pie. If you are okay with it, I would love to share some with you as my diet regime only allows a small portion._

Kenma snorts again. Ushijima is so weird.

But honestly? He likes it. 

**Kodzuken:**

_Sure._ _I like vanilla._

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_That is great. I will meet you after practice today._

_And do not worry, there are no lifts at the cafe._

“Why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat this early in the morning?”

Kenma jerks his head up and sees that Kuroo is standing at the end of his bed with an eyebrow raised. His bed head is crazier than usual, but definitely not as crazy as his grin.

“I wasn’t smiling,” Kenma deadpans. He knows he was.

“Please. Your eyes lit up like they always do when you get a new game.”

Kenma pulls the blanket up to his nose to protect himself from further scrutiny.

“Stop staring. What are you doing up anyway?” He muffles into the cotton, “It’s too early even for your standards.”

Kuroo points to the toilet.

“Had to pee. And you’re one to talk. You’re usually not up before nine. So what is it?”

Kenma sighs. He knows Kuroo will not let it go. He contemplates his response as Kuroo returns to his bed next to Kenma’s.

“It’s Ushijima.”

Kuroo pauses for a bit midway through his climb beneath the comforter and blanket, before letting out a whistle.

“Wow. What does he want? Are you two buddies now after last night?”

“...I think he’s asking me out.”

Kuroo stares at him for a second, pausing again like there's another glitch in processing those words. It’s obvious when he’s finally done, because he flings his head back and starts laughing. Loudly.

Kenma rolls his eyes. He looks back at his phone when it buzzes with another text message.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

_If you would like, we can also take a walk around the stretch of gaming stores in the city. I know you are not from Miyagi, and I had Tendou send me a list of his favourites. I quite liked that fighting game of yours. Maybe you can teach me more._

Kenma types his response as Kuroo continues his hyena laugh.

**Kodzuken:**

_Sure, that sounds fun.  
_

_See you later, Ushijima._

When Kuroo finally stops chortling, he gives Kenma a wink.

“Well, that’s the most interesting news I’ve heard this week. Maybe I should get you stuck in lifts more often.”

”Shut up.”

Kuroo completely ignores him. 

”So, are you gonna to go?”

"He says he wants to let me try one of Sendai's best apple pie."

Kuroo laughs out loud again, and Kenma flings a throw pillow at him. 

After an impromptu pillow flinging competition, Kenma lies back on the bed and catches his breath.

“Kuro.”

“What?” Kuroo wheezes, equally winded.

“Do you know which gym he will be in this afternoon?”

“Ushijima? No I don’t. But I can find out.”

Kenma hums.

“Text it to me later. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Okay, sure thing.”

(If anyone notices Kenma lurking on the stands of the main court during the Schweiden Adler's afternoon practice, nobody mentions anything about it.)

Later in the day, they sit next to the window in the tiny cafe, waiting for their apple pie and ice-cream to be served. The late afternoon sun shines on them as they speak about random things. 

It’s comfortable, yes, with the conversation picking up easily just like it had back when they were stuck in the lift. But the moments are also interspersed with brief stretches of silence, where Kenma is playing his game and Ushijima is just watching him. Very, very intently.

After his character loses the same level thrice due to it becoming a bit of a distraction, Kenma decides to mention it.

“Ushijima, you’ve been staring a lot.”

Ushijima looks away as soon as he's being called out. He clears his throat. 

“I apologise if I am making you feel uncomfortable.”

_They say I am too intense._

Kenma waits until Ushijima looks up again before asking. 

"What do you see?"

He holds Ushijima's gaze with equal intensity, and finds it amusing when Ushijima blinks confusedly at him. 

"What do I see?"

"What do you see when you stare at me?" 

“Oh,” there is a tinge of red on the tip of Ushijima’s ears. “You have interesting facial expressions when you are ‘gaming’," he makes air quotes awkwardly.

”Huh,” Kenma says, trying not to snort at the hilarity of it.

“And," Ushijima then adds as he keeps his eyes on Kenma, and at one point Kenma notices that his gaze fleets to his lips then back up, "Your eyes are even prettier in natural daylight.”

Heat spreads on Kenma’s face. He is not sure why he even asked. He is not good with compliments given right in his face, and Ushijima seems to be terribly adept at those. 

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Kenma gets back to his game and restarts the level.

"It’s fine,” he says after a while, still feeling quite warm. “You can stare.”

"Really?" 

Kenma nods.

”I don’t dislike it,” he admits honestly. From the corner of his eye, he watches for a reaction.

Slowly, Ushijima smiles. 

“Then, it is the same for me,” he tells Kenma.

Now it's Kenma's turn to be confused. Ushijima notices, and clarifies. 

“I don’t hate it when you watch me too, Kenma.”

Kenma’s fingers still over the buttons. He watches as his character dies again at the exact same spot on this level. After some thinking, he realises that he is being teased. 

“You saw me earlier. During practice," he says. Ushijima nods. 

“It is hard not to notice you.”

“But I was only there for five minutes.”

Ushijima hums.

“You are welcome to stay longer next time. I would like that.”

Kenma can’t help it. He wants to kick Ushijima in the shin for making him feel embarrassed without any thought. But at the same time, he wants to hear what other bizarre things Ushijima has to say that can inspire this budding anticipation in his chest.

The waiter brings their pie over, and Ushijima hands Kenma a long spoon. Muttering a thanks, Kenma takes it with one hand and sets down his game with the other. 

They dig in, well Kenma does, because Ushijima mostly watches, and Kenma realises that Ushijima is right. The pie is delicious. 

"Ushijima," he says after a few more mouthfuls.

"Yes?"

With resolve, Kenma pushes the game console towards Ushijima. “If you win this level for me, I’ll leave my Switch in my room and stay for your entire practice tomorrow.”

Ushijima blinks a few times, then tilts his chin up, his usually serious eyes becoming bright with something more dangerous and playful. 

“Challenge accepted, _Kodzuken_ ,” Ushijima says in mock imitation of the fighting game’s catch phrase. He receives the device and unlocks it like a pro, and his self-confidence in something he is only a day old in makes him absolutely alluring to watch. 

If Kenma had any shred of doubt earlier about being attracted to Ushijima, it is undeniably gone now.

He closes his eyes and sighs into the back of his hand. Kuroo is going to have a field day with this.

Honestly, Ushijima is unlikely to get past this level, but Kenma thinks he’ll stay longer for the practice tomorrow anyway. 

All things considered, he's gaining free apple pie, an interesting gaming protégé, and maybe, probably, no, quite _definitely_ something more. 

Guess it’s not such a bad thing, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for making through this word vomit. 
> 
> I got super inspired after reading several rare but amazingly well written ushiken fics by -catalyst (xo_thefirst) (this fic in particular was heavily inspired by _With Sparkling Eyes_ ), and NeverNothing (super enjoyed their royalty arranged marriage au). 
> 
> The fic was very dialogue heavy. I tried to focus on the chemistry that I think the two unique characters would have together. It's odd, but somehow it _works_. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️
> 
> PS: I apologise for any inaccuracies in canon! I'm still halfway through the manga.
> 
> I’d love it if you left a comment or two about what you think! 💖


End file.
